Midnight City
by creaturecomfort
Summary: Whilst Tony tries to convince Loki that the planet Earth is a worthwhile place to explore rather than annihilate, they're rather unaware that what they're doing could be considered dating. They'll find out soon enough.
1. You Don't Have To Blow Up The City

"You don't have to blow up the entire goddamn city to own it. Just enjoy it, and it'll be yours for the taking."

Loki's cheeks tinged ever so slightly, torn between frowning or smiling at the infuriatingly charming man that stood in front of him, so casually jesting about his previous failed attempt at taking over the Earth. It wasn't as sore a a sore spot as it used to be, but it wasn't like Tony Stark to ever let go of an opportunity to poke fun at him.

Loki believed it to be his ego and his carefree attitude that made Tony tease him senseless. And also quite a large dose of stupidity, Loki was still a demi-god after all and could easily smite the smaller man if he chose to.

What Loki didn't know was that Tony did it because he loved making the demi-god squirm, the blush on his pale skin betraying him.

"You are never going to let that go are you? Surely there are other ways of entertaining yourself, Stark."

Tony wriggled an eyebrow in the most suggestive way at that, causing the blush to further spread across Loki's pale face.

"You human beings are so filthy sometimes. I don't even know why I bother coming down here anymore."

"Because people, or in your case, even demi-gods, always want what they can't have, don't realize what they actually need, and definitely don't realize what they already have. They fear or envy what they don't know. Seek pleasure in self-inflicted pain. Loads of reasons. Take your pick, I'm sure you know what it is that's brought you here."

Loki sighed. It's as though he could see right through him. Despite all his painfully obvious flaws, it didn't change the fact that Tony was one of the most intelligent men Loki had ever met. And if Tony thought he was the only one reading the other's thoughts, he was wrong for once. Loki didn't know everything about Tony but it was clear as day that Tony wouldn't be the man he was if not for the ghosts of his past. Although seemingly insensitive, indifferent or even inconsiderate at times, Loki knew that Tony was a highly insightful man.

"Well now aren't you quite the philosopher. Why not stop sounding like an empty vessel and really prove yourself right. Show me what's so redeeming about this godforsaken place so I don't have to regret any further from not completely annihilating it."

Tony grinned. "Let's get some fuel first shall we. There's this great place down town. Really awesome food. Yeah you probably missed out on that the last time you were here."

Before he could come up with anything witty or intelligent to retort, Tony had already made his way to his sleek convertible.

"Come on loser, we're going for Shawarma!"

Loki shook his head, his lips twisting in an attempt not to grin at the annoying little man in front of the steering wheel.

He wasn't sure if he was in for a world of pain or pleasure.

He honestly didn't mind either, or even both.


	2. Not Quite The Candlelit Dinner

Not Quite The Candlelit Dinner.

The drive to town was enjoyed in silence. Driving at the right speed, both men were able to enjoy the wind run through their hair as well as the sights on the way to the city and what the city itself had to offer. Dazzling lights, the sound of people and laughter, wonderful smells wafting throughout from various street stalls.

Tony smiled to himself as he observed the demi-god with the corner of his eye. It wasn't so much about impressing the man, but the look of calm yet genuine curiosity on Loki's face was enough to satisfy him.

They reached the restaurant, Tony pulling up and parking right outide of it.

Loki observed it, a small smile on his lips. He had a feeling that Tony was full of surprises and that he was going to just keep on surprising him.

The restaurant was small and humble looking. Nowhere near extravagant, nowhere near what Loki had expected of Tony, seeing as the man's penchant for extravagance was infamous. They stepped in. There weren't many patrons as it was near closing time, as stated in a frame on one of the walls. The smell of the place however, was really quite appetizing, he had to admit. Loki wasn't a particularly small or picky eater, despite what his lanky frame might suggest. He just wasn't built like most other demi-gods, certainly not like his, ahem, brother, either. He liked it that way regardless.

He sat at a corner table and Loki noticed there were no menus available. "So, there ain't much choice over here, as you can tell. Anyway we're here really for the Shawarma, and all I can tell you is that it is awesome and I suggest either chicken or lamb. What say you?"

Loki simply shrugged. "Surprise me."

Grinning, Tony placed their orders, shaking hands with a man who looked to be the owner of the place. He was a rather burly man with a hefty beard on him. The smile that was almost hidden beneath the beard reached his eyes. They exchanged a laugh before Tony walked back to their table.

"I have no idea what you Gods eat up there but you're gonna love it. Really I only discovered this only a while ago. Remember that time you decided to take over the Earth and blew up the city? Yeah, pretty much after that we were completely shattered but a full stomach always helps. Besides, it's clearly a sign that this place is amazing. Of all the buildings and shops this one took really little damage!"

Loki's lips pressed into an impossibly thin line as their food arrived. It smelled amazing but Loki could hardly appreciate it when Tony had outright stabbed his still healing sore spot once again.

Tony took a huge bite of his lamb wrap and stared at Loki, apparently confused at his steely expression. "Um, bon appetite?"

Loki inhaled deeply and slowly.

"You mean to say that after almost being killed, you simply had to satisfy such base needs?"

"Umm, yeah. What of it?"

"Really, after battle, instead of cleaning your wounds, you go off and fill your bellies instead?"

"Err, yeeeeah... Am I missing something here? You're chicken's gonna get cold if you don't start-"

"AM I REALLY THAT MUCH OF AN INSIGNIFICANT FAILURE THAT A SIMPLE MEAL WAS ALL IT TOOK FOR YOU TO RECOVER?" Loki hissed a little louder than intended, but Tony was lucky enough the demi-god didn't simply turn the whole table over and send the food flying and bouncing off the walls.

Tony winced at the pain hidden in Loki's voice. He never meant to make it sound that way. It was far from that.

What Tony did next nearly shocked Loki out of his skin. He placed a hand on Loki's, and when the man jumped he wrapped it in a firm yet gentle grip.

"No one is saying that. Yeah you didn't actually end up taking over the Earth, but I of all people, am not about to say you're an insignificant failure. In fact, you were far from that. You kicked our asses so fucking hard. That's exactly why I brought everyone here that day."

Loki raised a confused brow at him.

"Clearly, you don't know us humans well enough to understand this. Let me remind you. WE'RE HUMAN. That's what humans do. After any battle, big or small, either party is going to win or lose. EIther way, you're going to celebrate, or you're going to lick your wounds as well as you can. Some do it with a bang, then some do it quietly. You can sigh in relief or you can burst out laughing after escaping death. Or you can simply surround yourself with people you love, or people who are important enough to you. Just being together helps with the healing, and sometimes, a good meal on the side easily hits the spot."

Loki looked down onto his plate, Tony wasn't sure if he had explained it well enough or if Loki still thought Tony saw him as a joke. Before he could say anything else, Loki slipped his hand out of Tony's grip, and began to eat.

It was miraculously still warm.

Still focusing on his plate he whispered, "Thank you, Tony. I-"

"No need for that, alright? Come on now eat up before it really gets cold."

Loki finally looked up at Tony and wore the smallest of smiles.

"You're right. It is amazing."

Tony grinned at him, and continued wolfing down the rest of his wrap and fries.

Although he seemed to finally relax and enjoy himself, Tony reminded himself to take Loki somewhere a bit more fancy next time.


	3. Lap Dancing Isn't Really Dancing Is It?

Lap dancing isn't really dancing, is it?

"You know just because I've agreed not to murder everyone, including you, doesn't mean I want to place myself amongst them in ridiculously tiny spaces and watch them make fools of themselves. I rarely indulge in imbibing, Stark. That doesn't mean I can't handle my liquor. Your attempts to make me "dance" are futile."

Tony gave a rather loud and rude snort at that.

"We'll see about that, pretty boy. Do you honestly think you've seen all of me yet? Nuh uh. I can be very, very persuasive. Now come on I've got a private table anyways so if you'd like to give me a lap dance in private, you'll be safe, don't worry. It'll just be my eyes on you."

Loki gave him a glare so sharp it could've slit Tony's throat. Immediately evading the glare he tugged on Loki's arm as he walked towards the entrance of the club. They went through without issue of course. Despite himself Loki held on to Tony's arm as they snaked through the crowd, already feeling rather anxious. The glare of the lights, the blare of the music. The non-existence of personal space. It was everything Loki loathed.

They finally reached their table, which was already laid with a few bottles of liquor, glasses and an ice bucket. Loki mentally rolled his eyes, how many times would he have to explain to the crazy man that it was near impossible for him to get intoxicated?

As he finished that thought he was immediately presented with a neat shot of whiskey. He raised an eyebrow at the playboy in front of him. "Really? You know, I'm giving you a fair warning, dearest. It won't be me who will be flattened on the ground by the end of this."

"Don't worry, I'm a big boy now. Just shut it and drink."

"If you say so."

They both knocked back their shots easily. The liquid had a slow, delicious burn spreading from his throat to the back of his neck, and Loki couldn't help but grin.

A few shots later, Tony stood up, pulling on Loki's hand. "Let's dance."

Before could protest Tony had them both on the dance floor. If not for the buzz of the alcohol in his system, Tony would've felt bad for Loki and how awkward and uncomfortable he seemed. The poor man probably hated dancing but Tony was in no mood to throw a pity party for the demi-god's lack of self confidence. He wanted to dance, damn it. And dance he would. He held onto Loki's hands and started randomly swaying, shuffling his feet and bobbing his head to the beats, dragging Loki along with him in what could've been passed off as a half-assed rain dance at best.

Loki found himself desperate to control his laughter. Here he thought he was going to be the only one making a fool out of himself, when Tony himself wasn't anywhere near graceful. Still, he was never ever comfortable when it came to dancing, often seeing it as another way of exposing yourself, and it made him feel vulnerable. However a part of him allowed himself to be swayed along, he wasn't sure if it was the slightest influence of alcohol, or if he actually trusted the man currently gripping his waist. He indulged him a little more before pulling away to sit back down. Tony gladly followed him back.

A bottle of whiskey and tequila later had the tables turned. The crimson on Loki's cheeks were thankfully less noticable in the dark as Tony made himself comfortable on Loki's lap. It wasn't much of lap dance to be honest, Tony being as pissed as he was. It didn't mean the friction would be any less delicious. Loki mentally berated himself for allowing himself to get into this situation. He had to stop Tony from moving and grinding against him.

If there was one thing Loki did not want to share with the world, it would be a raging hard on, as well as the fact that he wasn't just a demi-god by birth or by the powers he possessed. He was a demi-god in every aspect. Including.. Well including physically and physically also meaning his nether regions were also of demi-god proportions.

"Stark you oaf, get off of me! You've had enough!" Tony wriggled even more into his lap, sending sparks through Loki's entire body. Loki knew Tony could have probably partied on longer, but he wasn't prepared to nurse a potentially near invalid version of Tony Stark that night. He needed to get them out of there, fast.

"What happened to it being ME who'd give you a lap dance?"

Tony leaned forward and growled into his ear.

"Oh? is that an offer then? Show me what you got."

Tony imediately slipped off Loki's lap and plopped himself onto the leather seat, looking up at Loki expectantly. The tall man slowly crept onto Tony's lap. The sudden weight and warmth did all sorts of amazing things in his pants. That much, he'd expected.

"Like what you see?"

Tony swallowed hard, his mouth going dry all of a sudden. He nodded silently.

He leaned in to whisper into Tony's ear, something he didn't understand, in an unfamiliar tongue.

What Tony didn't expect, was the sudden heavy and sharp rush of wind and heat that enveloped him, and suddenly finding himself sprawled onto the cool sheets of his bed, Loki still straddling his lap.

"Still like what you see?"

Without thinking, Tony propped himself up to get closer to Loki, much too fast for his own good. His head immediately swam, the mixture of alcohol and magic turning his brain into slush. He swayed forward and leaned into Loki's chest for a moment.

"Dizzy are we? And here I'd thought you'd have had _me_ sprawled underneath _you_."

Tony straightened up, staring into Loki's emerald eyes.

"We could have that fixed, if you like.."

He leaned forward, their noses barely touching, but close enough to feel each other's warm breath, Loki's slow and calm against Tony's heavy and slightly ragged breathing.

Loki smiled, sighing softly. "I don't put out on the first few dates."

He pushed Tony back onto the sheets and ruffled his hair, smiling. "Better luck next time." And with that, he vanished.

If it hadn't been for the alcohol and the intense migraine, Tony would've bothered to get rid of the raging hard on he was nursing.

But then again, what fun would that be, without Loki?

Hie eyes began to flutter, and just before sleep could claim him completely, his eyes flew wide open as realization hit him.

Did Loki just say the word "DATE"?

He suddenly felt thirsty again.


	4. Conquests and The Art of Self Convincing

Conquests and The Art of Self-Convincing

The dull throb in Tony's temples had subsided over the few hours of sleep he had managed to clock in. Thoughts of the previous night and Loki had him tossing and turning before he finally caved in. When he finally woke up, the smell of coffee filled his nostrils and for a moment he was willing to live long enough to get some in his system.

He rubbed his sleepy eyes and turned to look at the digital clock to his side. 1045. Wait, why didn't JARVIS wake him up? Not that he had planned on waking up early, but out of habit he always had the A.I scheduled to wake him at certain times on certain days of the week. Shrugging it off, he closed his eyes once more. It was a Sunday after all, there wasn't anything scheduled, at least not yet. He'd seriously murder anyone near enough if Fury decided to have their asses assemble on such a lovely day.

He got out of bed, shedding off the shirt and jeans he hadn't taken off from the night before. Stepping into a hot shower, he let the water lightly pound against his head as he stood still for a moment.

_"I don't put out on the first few dates."_

He shivered, despite the warmth of the water. The very thought of it made him feel all sorts of strange and unfamiliar aches. However the one ache he was familiar with, coiled within the pit of his belly, already spreading dangerously lower and lower as memories of last night played over and over in his head. Unconciously his hand had already founds its way to his throbbing member and within minutes he was biting his lip to stifle his moans, biting down so hard it drew blood as he reached release.

He stepped out of the shower and stared at himself in the mirror, cheeks flushed.

_What in the fuck am I doing_.

He tried to reason with himself as he got dressed.

_It's been a while since I got laid._

_The past few nights were NOT dates, they were, "hangs"._

_Maybe clubbing was too much too soon._

_No sex leads to sexual frustration._

_Alcohol makes anyone's inhibitions fly out the window, thus the attempts to get rid of said sexual frustration._

_I wasn't taking Loki out on dates goddamnit, I was just trying to educate him._

_I definitely need to take him places that don't involve alcohol. Or at least not too much._

_Again, NOT a date. Educational trips._

He simply put on a black wife beater and a pair of black boxers. He strolled into the kitchen and immediately froze.

"Coffee, Stark? Your lovely assistant had it brewed not too long ago."

It was Loki, sitting gingerly at the kitchen island. He stood up and turned around to pour Tony a cup of coffee. Tony's mouth hung open for 5 seconds before he clamped it shut. The demi-god was wearing a simple off-white shirt that was buttoned down slightly, giving a small glimpse of his defined collar bones, sleeves rolled to his elbows and overall slightly crumpled, as though he had slept in them. His long legs and firm bum were perfectly accentuated in a pair of dark olive-green skinny jeans. His dark raven hair was tied in a loose bun. His brain was working at a million miles an hour, then promptly short circuited, he couldn't come up with anything to say except-

"Pep was here? And you, you were also here? Umm, how did that go?" He accepted the cup from Loki, their hands brushed briefly, making the genius jump ever so slightly. He quickly gulped down half of the brew, not minding at all if he had scalded the roof of his mouth.

"Oh yes she was, she even brought for you some breakfast. She's quite endearing, she was rather incapable of speech for a while, upon meeting me. But she did eventually exchange pleasantries. Oh, and I did inform her of your less than alive and well state, so on her own account she silenced the annoying voice coming from your ceiling. Really Stark, I hope you are treating her extremely well, one such as her surely deserves the utmost in care, as it is rather clear she cares for you greatly."

"Oh don't you worry about that. I don't know what I'd do without Pep and trust me, I scratch her back, heck I'd even give her a foot rub is she wanted, just don't tell her that. But yeah I do love that red headed weirdo to bits. But tell me again, how is it she didn't scream bloody murder when she saw you?"

"Well, for one, I might be one of the most wanted "villains" but so far I have yet to blow up anything nor do I intend to. I've been so-called, off the radar, as you people put it. I hardly think there would be much reason to panic, eventhough she would most likely have. Secondly, she was not aware of my presence."

Tony frowned in confusion. "What do you mean she didn't know you were here, you just told me you met her."

Loki grinned and suddenly his hands were covering Tony's eyes.

"What in the-"

In a second Loki's hands were off his face and it left Tony speechless.

Standing in front of him was probably one of the most stunning women he had ever laid eyes on. Her emerald eyes were striking under long lashes, her hair long, dark and lucious. The modest cleavage of her bossom exposed slightly.

"Like what you see, Stark?"

Tony's throat went impossibly dry.

"You, you can do that? Sweet baby Jesus."

"I am, the God of mischief, a trickster, after all. Or have you forgotten? Really Stark I'm beggining to doubt all those claims of you being a genius. Yes I can shapeshift, and of course I had to be presentable when I sensed Miss Potts approaching. Couldn't have her wake the whole neighborhood now could we?"

He shapeshifted back to his regular form. For some reason, unconciously, subconciously, whatever, Tony had decided he prefered him this way.

It then occured to him that Pepper might have been tongue-tied not only at Loki's female form's beauty, but also from the shock of bumping into one of Tony's "conquests", which have been very a rare sight for the longest time. Tony inwardly groaned.

He made a mental note to send her ice cream and flowers later.

"So why are you here, really? Not that I mind so much but I thought you'd left me to drown in my own vomit."

Loki scrunched his nose at that but quickly replaced it with a small smile.

"I left yes, but after a while I realized that there was a fair chance that you_ could _have drowned in your own emesis. And that I felt partly responsible, I suppose. There was no way you would have gotten me intoxicated beyond reason, and I could have stopped you earlier. And I failed to do so. So I returned to make sure you made it alive the next morning."

The admission had Tony's stomach do a flip and his heart go a-flutter.

_Goddamn these weird feeling- no, not feelings! Sensations, right, sensations. Goddamn these weird sensations._

"Besides, who else would take me to explore the city, potentially preventing its ultimate demise?"

Tony chuckled as he walked towards the kitchen island. He looked through the various items Pepper had bought and looked up at Loki.

"Ever had breakfast in the park?"

Loki shook his head, the smile on his face already suggesting how utterly foreign a concept it was to him.

Tony grinned.

_It was a bright and sunny day, not to be wasted._

_There was no alcohol involved, and definitely no dancing involved either._

_People have breakfast at the park all the time. And no, it was NOT a picnic, it was just breakfast._

_He had to educate him on the wonders of the park so that it would add on to the list of reasons why Loki should not try blow up the city again._

_It was NOT a date. _

At least that was what he was trying to convince himself of.

"Central Park it is then."


	5. Perfect Day?

Perfect Day?

It had taken nearly an hour for the two men to reach the park. Seeing as the park wasn't very far, Loki had suggested walking there. Tony's eyebrows near disappeared into his hairline.

"Are you kidding me? First of all, why have cars if you don't intend on using them? Secondly, Tony Stark does not freakin' walk. I fly, I ride, I don't _walk_."

Loki allowed himself an exasperated sigh.

"If so, why have LEGS if you do not intend on using them, Stark? Or even, a brain, hmm? Why have one when you don't intend on using it."

Tony's mouth twitched in annoyance, how could he possibly argue with that. Screw that about brains goddamnit he had one, a very good one at that and he intended  
on exhausting it till the end of time. Oh argue he would.

"Well, you're my guest and I'm your host and I insist that you do not tire yourself-"

"Oh please, Stark, do you wish for me to reinforce the fact that I am a demi-god over and over again?"

"And uh, in case you didn't notice, it's broad daylight and I think your walking down the streets could cause a bit of hysteria-"

"Oh and it would be completely acceptable for me to sit in the middle of Central Park?"

"Uh, I was thinking maybe you could, you know, shape shift again? You seem to have fun doing that anyway."

Loki simply stared at him, expression blank and unwavering. The sudden silence that filled the room was stifling.

Tony mentally bludgeoned himself.

_Ok seriously, brain, you are not working as well as you should. _

_What the fuck is wrong with me. _

_Asking him out to Central Park in broad daylight? _

_Jesus, I am such a dumbass._

Before Tony could say another word, Loki turned around, his back facing the smaller man. He then spoke, his voice smoky, yet definitely feminine.

"What are you waiting for, loser?"

Tony promptly swallowed back the question of their choice of transportation and quickly grabbed their breakfast.

The ride to the park was spent in silence, Loki's eyes were glazed over, seemingly lost in thought. His lashes darker and longer in female form, they fluttered softly every now and then. Tony couldn't help but feel guilt build at the pit of his stomach. They finally reached the park, much to Tony's relief. He had no idea what had brought him to take Loki to the Pinetum Playground, of all places, but he figured it was probably the Pine.

Loki got out from the car, still silent. A sweet and soft breeze ran past, and Tony was convinced he saw the smallest of smiles ghost over his lips. He slowly turned to face Tony, eyes soft and lips parted, as though hesitant to speak, his mind still forming speech. Tony offered him a small smile.

"This place, it's quite beautiful."

Tony grinned fully, then tugged Loki gently by the arm towards a bench nearby the swings. They sat in comfortable silence as Tony poured him a papercup of coffee from his tumbler, and then passed him a lox and cream cheese bagel, while he helped himself to a glazed donut and the rest of the coffee. Admittedly, Loki hadn't realised how hungry he had actually been, with all the bickering that went on that morning. Taking a bite of his bagel he quietly observed the oblivious billionaire.

He first noticed how he seemed to be inseperable from the bitter liquid the mortals called "coffee". He had his fair share of the beverage, and over the period of time he had spent sneaking his way back and forth to Midgard, he had grown rather fond of it, appreciating its bitter, rich aroma and flavour. However, being a demi-god, the effects that coffee seemed to have on humans did not apply to him at all. However, being the curious person he was, he had looked up the effects of caffeine and he was mildly disurbed at the rate Tony consumed it.

He then noticed how Tony chose the sickly sweet donut instead of the savoury bagel. Despite himself, he stared at the man's lips as the soft pastry disappeared between them. His lips appeared soft yet hard at the same time, the hardness definitely defined by battle and age, yet the softness came from something else, something Loki could not put a finger on. Before Tony could dive in for another donut, Loki pried open his bagel and offered him half. The amount of filling wasn't even, but he wanted the coffee and sugar guzzling genius to take the half with more filling(aka nutrition) on it. Tony quirked an eyebrow at him, but accepted the halved bagel gladly, giving a soft snort. "Thanks mom."

Just as Tony mentioned the word "mom", a group of three young children ran past them. Two of them were boys, obviously older then their little sister, who was fair skinned with loose curls of dark hair. Struggling to catch up with her brothers, she tried to sprint, but ended up tripping over her own little feet. Before she could hit the ground Loki had caught her in a firm yet gentle grip. He kneeled down in front of the shocked girl, her cheeks red in embarrassment, her eyes brimming with tears. He brushed the curls away from her blue eyes and smiled at her.

"There, there, no tears little one. You haven't been hurt. Now go join your brothers, they're right over there by the swings."

The little girl wiped away at her eyes furiously, then grinned cheekily at Loki, revealing all her teeth and gums and gaps still waiting to be filled.

"You're real preedy. Like my own momma." And with that she ran towards her brothers, leaving Loki still kneeling, and feeling the back of his head burn by Tony's gaze. He got up and joined Tony, all the while avoiding his gaze.

"Didn't know you were mom material."

Loki could feel his cheeks warm up. How could he explain anything to the man when he himself was desperately trying to sort out the sudden onslaught of emotion and thoughts running through his mind and heart?

Feelings,_ sentiment_. Those were things he couldn't afford, didn't want to afford, and he thought leaving Asgard for Midgard would help ease them away. The further he was from home the better, the easier it would be for him to forget who he really was. He thought indulging in petty human activities would help him forget himself, even if momentarily. Spending time with Tony had proved to be both a problem and a solution, the ailment and the cure, at the same time.

Loki snapped out of his daze when he felt a warm hand cup his shoulder.

"Hey there."

He bit his lip, not sure of why his thoughts were forming into words, why his voice was giving those words life.

"I have children. But I am nowhere near, "mom" material."

Tony stared at the demi-god for a moment, his mind running a million miles an hour at the confession.

_He's got kids, okay, that's a bit of a shock but not really, the guy's been living for centuries, a few kids and a wife or two surely wasn't a surprise right?_

_What is it that's bothering me?_

Tony looked up into Loki's green eyes, his lashes lowered.

It hit him.

_He's sad. Really, genuinely, sad. And it hurts to see him that way._

_Wait, what? Why does it feel absolutely crap to see him sad?_

_Oh God, Tony you crazy, pathetic, motherfucker._

_You've got feelings too._

He couldn't stop himself from speaking, even at the very risk of exaserbating the situation.

"Are you kidding? Based on what I just saw, I think you'd make a decent parent. Seriously."

Loki's expression hardened, his jaw tight in attempt to control his emotions.

"That was mere coincidence. Had I been a decent parent I wouldn't have all this, all this_ guilt_, this_ regret to bear_." The bitterness in those last words stung and Tony could only tighten his grip on Loki's shoulder.

"Hey hey, listen. Shit happens, right? Even to demi-gods. We've all got issues. And yeah maybe you missed out on a few ball games or recitals or whatever you Gods do up there, but I'm positive, it happened for reasons."

Loki laughed bitterly at that.

"Reasons? Or poor excuses. You need not justify my mistakes, Anthony."

"Nah, not justifying, just trying to drill it into your thick skull that nobody's perfect and that mistakes are made so we can learn not to fuck ourselves over again and  
again, and sometimes all we can do is just move on."

Loki frowned, he could feel his eyes sting, but he refused to embarrass himself further by shedding even one tear.

"How is it you think you know me, Anthony Stark? What makes you think you have the right to tell me how to act, how to feel? How can I be _myself_ when I can't even walk about without shapeshifting, tricking, lying? How can I _move on _when all my mistakes inevitably catch up with me, no matter what path I've chosen, one after the other?"

Tony growled in frustration.

"Wanna know why I think I know you? Because deep down everyone is fucked up, at one point or another, and I think we're_ more alike than you think_. You're not the only one burdened with guilt or regret. And really, it's up to you how you want to handle all of that, but just so you know, I've been through enough and lived to tell the tale. And for someone who's trying to forget himself, you're doing a shit job by wallowing in self pity."

Tony let go of the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

Loki bit his lip, shoulders trembling. He placed a hand on Tony's chest, feeling his heart pulse and throb wildly.

"You have heart. Maybe, too much for your own good, Anthony Stark."

"And you, Loki, have more heart than you think."

Tony pulled Loki closer, almost chest to chest. He whispered into Loki's ear.

"What's the use of a heart when you don't intend on using it?

Loki swore he could feel his heart thrash painfully against his chest as Tony brought their faces closer. He felt Tony's lips press gently onto his own, but pulled back as soon as they had met.

Hurt flashed across Tony's face, followed by confusion, then horror and embarrassment.

_You idiot. _

_You fucking, idiot._

_You've blown it. _

He quickly stood up, jerking his arm away from Loki's grip, ignoring the tear that ran down the demi-god's cheek.

"Anthony wait."

He was gone in seconds, shock leaving Loki stunned and unable to get up.

He shivered at the sudden cold breeze that came as Tony left. He closed his eyes, hoping to come to a solution to the terrible mistake he had made. All he could think of was the hurt in Tony's eyes. All he could think was-

_What's the use of a heart when you have not an idea of how to use it?_


	6. When The Wheels Come Down

When The Wheels Come Down

It had been a week since Tony had left Loki at the park. He'd thrown himself deep into work again, messing about with mini projects, tinkering with small prototypes, not sleeping and fueling himself with only coffee.

Once in a while Pepper would turn up, worried about him, constantly frustrated with him for blocking her out, and frustrated with herself, constantly in between not wanting to smother him and at the same time, she didn't want her boss to die out of starvation or exhaustion. But more importantly, she didn't want him to die of depression or a broken heart.

He never told her what had gotten him into such a state. He'd come home alone in his convertable that day, face dark, lips pursed so tightly. He'd ignored Pepper's presence, storming right past her even before she could ask him what was wrong. She sighed, somehow she knew he wasn't going to let her in, and that the pizza she had brought for him would go untouched. Although, he didn't need to tell her everything for her to know he was nursing a bruised heart.

She'd seen the signs before, she'd known the process of all his breakdowns, whether it was to do with dealing with his own demons or with a broken heart. She knew it so well, especially when it came to the latter. She'd been part of it after all.

What they had was special, no doubt. But it didn't come with the usual problems couples faced. It came with a different price, a price so high even the billionaire could not hope to ever pay, come a day he should have to. They weren't a normal couple. They weren't worrying about bills, they weren't worrying about which school to send the kids to. They were constantly worried for each others lives. The very thought of her in danger simply by being associated with him killed Tony, and whilst Pepper reassured him constantly that she'd be fine, she herself could never fully grasp the concept of potentially losing him, no matter how much they'd both already been through. It affected everything, from their working relationship to even sex.

Breaking up would never have changed the situation, but the weight of it all had proved too much for the both of them. It seemed to have affected him more so than Pepper, because while they had time to put everything into perspective, Pepper had found herself slightly relieved somewhat, thinking that at least, she'd be less of a worry for Tony if she maintained a comfortable distance. Tony however, took the blow harder, feeling as though he could never be enough for her, no matter how much he tried. He'd started drinking again, whenever it was possible. Holled up in his workshop by himself, drowning in work and alcohol. It had taken Pepper quite some time to convince him otherwise. Slowly the bottles lessened, and eventually there were none in sight. Then one day he'd cooked for her a simple lunch, and as they sat at one of the balconies of his Malibu mansion, he smiled at her and promised her, that eventhough he couldn't be the lover she deserved, he'd do everything in his power to make sure she was comfortable and safe for the rest of her years.

So there they were, Tony in his workshop, covered in grease and sweat, Pepper standing just outside the glass door, watching him work, eyes glazed over with exhaustion he refused to admit. She took a deep breath and walked in after punching in a code. She slowly approached him, it was eerily quiet, the usual blare of rock music missing. She softly placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him away from his desk to make him face her.

"You look terrible, Tony."

He stared straight into her eyes, his face blank.

"Is that so? Gosh Pepper, was I scheduled for a photoshoot tomorrow for GQ magazine? 'Cause I don't remember caring about how I look right now."

"Tony, don't give me that attitude. I know you're hurting, you can't fool me, of all people. You promised not to hurt me, and seeing you do this to yourself? That hurts. So talk to me, please."

The soft whimper in those last few words broke his resolve. He looked down, slightly ashamed of himself. He couldn't afford to hurt her again and he almost did. She lifted his chin up gently, smiling. "There's pizza and wings, if you're hungry for something other than caffeine."

They sat on the couch in front of the flat screen, eating and talking, laughing at old memories that surfaced, not paying much attention to the reruns on the tv. They sat in comfortable silence before Pepper spoke again.

"So.. You're in love with her then? Have you told her?"

Tony shook his head, slightly embarrassed. "Nope."

"Then what happened? You've already slept with each other, and assuming that's all she wanted, you haven't blown it yet, not with those oh-so-powerful 3 words."

Tony gulped down some chocolate milk before continuing. He couldn't possibly mention that he hadn't slept with_ him_, so he conveniently left that bit out.

"I um, well I kinda skipped that part and went in for the kill. I kissed her. Like, _kissed_ her kissed her. Like _for real_, kissed her. She freaked out. And that was it. Gotta admit Pep, that stung."

Pepper couldn't help but grin, despite Tony being rejected and all. She was just so happy to see that his heart was still working, and that he still remembered how to use it. She cupped his cheek gently.

"Look, either she's blind, crazy, or she's just not as ready as you want her to be, or as ready as _you_ think _you're _ready. It's been almost a year since us, and yeah we'd been dancing around each other for years, but we didn't decide to be a couple, we jumped right in. We never took the time, didn't really have time, to consider things, seeing how crazy everything was. You've got time now, Tony. Use it."

Tony couldn't help but mentally kick himself as her words sunk in.

"Damn, Pep. Why are you almost always right? Sheesh."

She giggled and pressed a light peck on his temple as she got up.

"That's just how the universe works. Anyway, I'd better go, someone still needs to run the company tomorrow. And Tony?"

"Pep?"

"Thanks for letting me in."

He couldn't help but grin as the elevator doors closed, her grin mirroring his.

He sighed, feeling slightly, but only slightly relieved. He cleaned up, took a bottle of chocolate milk with him, and went to the roof top.

He froze as he stepped out onto the roof. There, sitting on the edge, was Loki.

He took one soft step, and that was all it took for Loki to turn to face him.

_When the wheels come down_

_When the wheels touch ground_

He walked over to him slowly, gingerly taking the space next to the demi-god.

_And you feel like it's all over_

_There's another round for you_

Loki stared into Tony's brown eyes. He whispered, barely audible.

"Hey."

* * *

A/N: Lyrics are from "Wheels", by the Foo Fighters.


	7. Closer, Sooner, Later

They stared at each other for a few moments, neither one really knowing what to say. Loki was the first to look away, eyes lost as he drank in the sights of the city below and the sky line above. Tony inwardly sighed, how was he supposed to turn this situation around, make everything right? He mentally steeled himself to break the silence, but was abruptly stopped when Loki started to speak softly.

"It is so strange, sitting up here. Everything seems so small, yet so overwhelming at the same time. For a place I once deemed so small and insignificant, it's bursting with life."

Tony merely nodded, silently egging him on to continue.

"When I was younger.. When- when times were, _good_. Thor and I, we would sit together, on the Bifrost, exactly as we are right now."

Tony tried to hide the small smile he felt forming on his lips. It was refreshing to see and hear the demi-god speak of Thor in a manner which wasn't murderous.

"And we used to jest and make fun of the people of Midgard, saying how they were most likely very tiny, and ignorant. They had no idea who or what was watching over them as they lived their petty lives. Silly ants. But I sit here and can only think, those silly ants aren't as hopeless as we thought."

Tony raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Doesn't sound much like Thor, he's way too overly-accepting."

Loki grinned a little at that, his eyes sparkling slightly.

"Alright, of course it was I who thought that. It didn't stop Thor from laughing though."

Tony chuckled lightly, the atmosphere was starting to feel.. _better_. _Warmer_.

"He's your brother after all. Siblings are the people who're supposed to laugh with you or at you, or at your sadistic jokes even, without question, right? Not that I would really know, being the only Stark kid."

Loki bit his lip at that and turned to look back down onto the streets.

He shifted slightly closer towards Tony, not really aware of it at all.

"Shortly after finishing my sentence in Asgard, I had been placed under constant supervision. I understood the decision, I truly did, but it was stiffling. People were forced to smile, to pretend they'd forgiven me, simply because of my_ "royalty"_. Despite all the chaos I've caused over the past few years, I've never lost my love for Asgard. But I couldn't stay, not for too long at a time, so I slipped away whenever I got the chance. The guards responsible for my watch really weren't that much of a threat to begin with. And I suppose my brother has his ways of convincing Heimdall to shut both eyes once in a while."

Tony couldn't hide his smile this time.

"You know, it's nice that you started calling Thor brother again. Besides, dude has some serious bro love for you. It's kinda sweet."

Loki smiled shyly, cheeks slightly pink. It was still awkward, the feel of the word "brother" leaving his lips.

"It has been an incredibly difficult journey for the both of us. It was not easy to fall back into such sense of acceptance or comfort. But Thor is stubborn, more than he'd care to admit. But his persistence and resilience has paid off and I am grateful."

"So what did you do when you played hookey?"

"Hookey?"

"Absence without permission."

"Oh.. I'm particularly fond of places with a colder climate. And I was equally fascinated with the ocean. Once I discovered the shores of England, I only ever went there to escape. They were beautiful. Lonely, but breathtaking."

Tony sighed inwardly, thinking to himself. _You're just as lonely and breathtaking too_.

"Then something inside of me, a deep curiosity I guess, brought me here. To the city I tried to "_blow up_". I was shocked to see how much and how fast it has healed, as though nothing had ever happened. Such hardworking and resilient ants. I wanted to know more, but I knew I wasn't welcome here. I guess it's a blessing you caught me in your tower before I tried to leave, since deciding it was a foolish idea to seek help from the man you once threw out of his own window. I want to know more, but I don't relish hiding so very often."

"You don't have to hide anymore you know? Well ok I guess not everyone here is going to shower you with hugs and kisses, but in due time, you won't have to be on your own forever.."

Green eyes lowered, the demi-god started chewing on his bottom lip again.

"That day, in the park. What was that?"

"It's called a kiss, Loki."

"You know what I mean to ask."

"It's the act of pressing one's lips to anothers."

"I _know_ what a kiss is, Stark."

"Oh, good to know. I didn't think they did kisses in Asgard, based on your reaction."

"Tell me why then."

It was Tony's turn to fidget a little, he wasn't quite prepared to spill his guts out as Loki surprisingly had. He took a deep breath and remembered what Pepper told him.

_You've got time. Use it_.

"I.. To be honest, I'm not quite sure. I've never been good with emotions. Only child, dead parents, daddy issues before and even after dead parents, major stabs in the back.. That shit does things to you. I speak before I think, as crazy intelligent as I am. Actions come before words more often than not. I've hurt people because of that. And for all the financial security I could provide, money meant nothing when I couldn't even promise my heart fully to the one person I actually truly cared about. How could I promise her my heart when it's not even whole?"

"Miss Potts."

"Yep. My dearest Pep. Wouldn't be here without her. Anyways.. Um well I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm emotionally dysfunctional. And it kinda screws up your judgement."

Tony winced a little at the flash of hurt he caught in Loki's eyes.

"So, you're saying kissing me was a mistake made from poor judgement?" Tony could feel the demi-god withdraw himself a bit further away from him. He quickly grabbed his hand, holding it tight.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that my judgement as to whether or not you would have wanted me to kiss you was screwed the minute I decided I liked you more than I thought I did."

Loki's green eyes widened, his heart skipping a few beats, Tony's hand still holding on to his. He swallowed thickly.

"And clearly, you didn't want me to."

"That wasn't the reason."

"Tell me then."

"If you think you're emotionally dysfunctional, well then you've met your match. "Daddy" issues, rejection, betrayal, failure, humiliation. It does things to you, even on Asgard."

Tony hesitated slightly, before lacing their fingers together.

"Was it too much too fast too soon?"

"Well, not really. As much as I think it is foolish to believe in "love at first sight", people have been foolish for centuries. It's something that cannot be helped. I just don't understand why- why me?"

Tony sighed.

"I might be a genius but sheesh give me a break, I don't know _everything_."

Loki rolled his eyes, but couldn't suppress his smile. Tony smiled back sheepishly.

"I just like you. Isn't it enough?"

Loki felt warmth spread across his face that he hadn't felt in the longest time. It left him feeling slightly giddy and overwhelmed. His heart was beating differently, but he decided he liked how it felt. He stared into Tony's eyes that were locked onto him, stunning, a bright amber. He edged closer to him, till their knees and legs pressed against each other, dangling over the edge of the roof. His next words came in a husky whisper.

"Can we try again?"

Tony gulped, suddenly nervous. He shakily brought his hand up to cup Loki's cheek, and pulled him closer, only to have Loki press a hand against his chest, stopping him.

"Okay now you're confusing me."

Loki chuckled softly.

"I do mean for that, yes, but not for now. Like I've said before, I don't put out on the first few dates. Can we? There are just a few more things I wish to experience that are unique to you silly humans."

"So you're asking me to ask you out on a date? And I thought _I_ was coming on too strong."

"_Dates_, and yes. I wish for more dates. Our first few were, well, I didn't know or realise they were dates to begin with. And even then, we've both managed to upset each other one way or another."

"Hmm. Fair enough. What do you want to do?"

"Oh no Stark, you're not getting it easy. I want you to take me places that regular people go, to do things regular people do here on Midgard."

Tony chuckled. "Seriously?"

"Positively. Seven dates. One for each day of the week. You decide the pace."

"And when do I get to kiss you?"

"When I have truly felt like the date we were on was truly a date."

"So it could be sooner than later?"

"You'd better start planning."


	8. Yeah But No But Yeah

Yeah But No But Yeah

ooooo

"Stark?"

"It's Tony. And yes, Loki?"

"You do realise I don't appreciate being humiliated, right?"

"Uh, yeah, no one does, but I take it it's a lot worse when it comes to you because you could easily smite anyone here. But what's your point?"

The demi-god bit his lip, pale cheeks blushing.

"I've never been one to enjoy physical activity. Not that I cannot. I just choose not to as much as possible. Furthermore, I am completely unfamiliar with this. If I fail, and you take delight in that, I will have your head. Understand?"

Tony gulped audibly.

"I won't laugh at you I swear."

ooooo

"Okay so basically all you gotta do is swing the ball and hope it goes any direction that isn't the gutter. Best is if you hit all 10 pins. But one pin is better than nothing. Alright? I'll go first. Might be a bit rusty, do forgive me."

Tony grinned to himself. He hadn't been to a bowling alley for years, but he'd always been good at it.

One thing that Tony prided himself in was the fact that despite not having super powers, he was almost always able to find a solution to things with just his mind. He was quick to assess the situation, and quick to improvise. In this case, although he was out of practice, the engineer in him was at play. Rather than blindly swinging and hoping, he knew that with the right amount of pressure and strength used, and releasing the ball at the right time and distance from the ground, he could easily take down all 10 pins. He swung, then let go of the 11 lb ball.

True enough, he knocked down all 10 pins, a big "X" flashing across the score screen.

He turned around to grin at Loki, who was already chewing at his bottom lip again.

"Aww come on, don't need to be nervous. It's just a game. It's fun even if you suck at it. Go on, it's your turn!"

The demi-god slowly walked up to pick a ball. He approached the lane with caution. He tilted his head to look back at Tony who just gave him an encouraging smile. He huffed out a breath, as though it would calm himself down. It didn't quite work, but he swung the ball and let go of it anyway. He stood rooted to the ground, as though staring at the ball would somehow sway it to the center of the lane instead of the gutter. It seemed to roll much slower than Tony's had, and when it finally reached the pins, it abruptly decided to drop to the left, narrowly missing a pin. The word "GUTTER" flashed repeatedly on the screen. His shoulders stiffened as he hung his head down in embarrassment.

Tony bit his lip in attempt to stiffle his laughter. He honestly felt bad for the guy, but he couldn't help it. Never in his life would he have imagined the demi-god to stand so defeated, even more so than when he failed to take over the Earth nearly 5 years ago. He slowly approached the sulking man and placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Hey hey, no worries you can try agai-"

Immediately the demi-god lifted a hand in silence, as if to say "It's ok, I GOT THIS."

Tony took the hint and sat back down, grinning from ear to ear.

Loki picked another ball, and took aim. This time the ball rolled steadily, slightly to the right. Both Tony and Loki stared at the ball, one in complete anxiety and one in complete excitement. For Loki's sake Tony hoped it wouldn't end up in the gutter. _Come on come on come on!_

The ball rolled gently by the pins and hit just one, as if to say "Haha, you tried, but fuck you!"

Loki's whole body literally went rigid, heat creeping up from his neck to his cheeks. He turned around and glared at Tony.

"This game. It is highly unamusing." He sulked his way back to his seat. Tony gave him a sympathetic smile. "Aww come on, it's your first time. No one gets it right the first time and even if they do, it's just luck. Even I can't get a perfect score. Trust me it makes for a better game when you're crap at it."

Tony took aim and swung. For Loki's sake, he'd put in slightly less effort, not quite calculating his swing._ Come on come on come on don't strike please!_

"X" "X" "X"

Tony could feel sweat bead across his forehead before he even turned around to look at the demi-god, who spoke his next words ever so softly, laced with venom.

"_Even I can't get a perfect score? _You lie to pacify me! And how could anything be more satisfying if you fail at it?"

Tony chuckled lightly before gesturing for Loki to come over to him.

"C'mere."

The demi-god raised a brow at that, but didn't question as he walked towards the genius. Tony tugged at his hand gently towards the lane.

"First of all, pick the ball that you're most comfortable with. That's important not only for your safety, it's going to really decide where the ball ends up."

After a minute Loki decided he felt most comfortable with a 10 lb ball.

"Alright good. If that weight fits you, that means you can swing it easily, but then you gotta know just how much strength to put into that swing, and how fast or slow you want it to go. You'll eventually get used to it, then hopefully you'll be kicking my ass instead."

He stood behind Loki, one hand on his waist, the other gently pulling back the demi-god's arm to the height he thought was best.

"Does this feel right?"

Loki swallowed thickly.

"Yes."

"Let's go then."

He swung and released the ball, aiming for a faster roll this time. Both of them stood still, eyes glued to the ball in anticipation.

"X" "X" "X"

"FUCK YEAH!" Tony roared happily, squeezing Loki's waist tighter. Loki blushed furiously, ecstatic yet embarrassed at the same time. "Calm down you silly man!" Tony giggled before letting him go.

"That's why it's better to suck at it first. You get a hot pro to teach you!"

He picked a ball and scored another strike before Loki could quip back.

"You are insufferable."

On his next turn, Loki took aim and swung, this time knocking down only half of the pins. As he waited for his next turn, he turned to see a group of young teenagers playing at the lane right next to them. They were either cheering or jeering at each other, or laughing at complete strangers from other lanes. Distracted, he aimed poorly and his ball promptly ended up in the gutter, earning a fit of giggles from the teenagers. His mouth twitched, not going unnoticed by Tony, who was already by his side.

"Come on girls, don't pick on us. We're only just warming up."

"HAH! Old farts! MONEY CAN'T BUY YOU MAD SKILLS MR STARK!"

Tony let out a harsh laugh, very much like a bark.

"OH IT IS ON, PRE-TWEEN DRAMA QUEENS!"

He looked Loki squarely in the eyes.

"Let's do this baby."

In any other circumstance, Loki would've demanded an explanation for the use of a term of endearment, but the warrior inside him was ripping his way out, determined to kick teenage butt.

"I've got this."

Tony grinned evily as he saw Loki's hand glow green ever so faintly.

By the end of the game, Tony and Loki scored the perfect game, the teens mouths wide open in rage and disbelief.

As they left their lane Tony smiled at the teens, casually waving at them.

"Better start sharpening those_ mad skills _of yours kids. I've got _both_ money _and_ mad skills, it would totally suck to have none."

Loki couldn't contain his laughter at the look on their faces as they walked out of the bowling alley.

They reached Tony's car, Tony walking slightly slowly, suddenly nervous. They stopped right next to it, not getting in quite yet.

"So.."

"Anthony?"

"How was that? You happy? Content? Was that good enough to be considered a date?"

"You're not kissing me tonight, Tony."

Tony pouted, genuinely disappointed.

"You mean it totally sucked?"

Loki laughed and shook his head.

"No, in fact it was quite amusing in the end. But no kiss tonight. Maybe next time when the evening isn't quite as embarrassing or being interrupted by wild and rowdy youths. Besides, we cheated the whole last half of the game. I'd like to genuinely win next time."

"Hey I didn't cheat. Your demi-god ass cheated!"

"Yes, and you were genuinely superb, and we got those annoying children to shut up all the same."

It still left Tony pouting, but soon the pout left as Loki held his hand.

"What I'm saying is, I'd like to do it again sometime. Meaning you have many more chances to kiss me. Also, you can hold my hand all the way home if you like."

Tony beamed up at the taller man, content enough for the moment.

He just had to come out with the big guns soon.


	9. Just Keep Floating

Just Keep Floating

ooooo

Loki couldn't hold back the tiny gasp that escaped his throat. His green eyes widened in complete wonder as he watched the many groups of jellyfish float their way by. They were beautiful, mostly translucent, tentacles trailing by as though lit by tiny fairy lights.

"Those things can kill you."

"Not all of them, according to the information, some of them merely sting, but don't kill."

Tony chuckled, ignoring the confused look on the demi-god's face.

"You're kinda like them."

"Excuse me?"

"You're like some of the jellies here. They sting, but not enough to kill you."

A deep blush spread across the pale man's face, mouth set in a thin line. Before he could argue, Tony cut him off with a grin.

"And hey, you're kinda pretty to look at too."

Loki bit his lip, slightly more than flustered at the backhanded compliment. Before he could say anything, Tony already had his hand tugging gently on his.

"Come on, I wanna see the octopus and sharks."

ooooo

Loki stood rooted to the ground, eyes wide in a mixture of awe and slight fear. He'd seen many a frightening creature in his life, but he wasn't quite familiar with sea creatures, and the bright reflection that bounced off the wide, unfeeling eyes of the sharks that swam by unsettled him. Tony watched him quietly from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but smile, Loki had that look on his face, the kind you'd find on a person watching an accident unfold right before their eyes, yet completely unable to look away nor do anything about it.

"Not your favourite exhibit I'm guessing."

"These beasts.. They're ghastly."

"Well yeah, sort of. You definitely wouldn't want to meet one whilst skinny dipping that's for sure."

"Skinny dipping?"

"We'll save that for another day. Come on let's go see the octopus."

The demi-god gladly left the shark exhibit, walking away faster than intended.

By the time they reached the Sea Cliff exhibit, and Loki had laid eyes on the giant octopus, his face blanched, leaving him thinking that maybe the sharks weren't so bad. There was something unnerving about the way the creature moved, so slow yet menacing, its tentacles long and curling. The circles that made its suction cups somehow stirred slight nausea within Loki's belly, the vacant expression in its eyes causing his skin to crawl. He tried to focus on something else, but soon regretted it.

He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt gnaw at him. He had been to the ocean numerous times, yet he'd only watched it from afar, never quite daring to approach its shores. He should have tried, at least once, but he could not find the strength in his feet to walk the shores, nor the voice in his throat to call out the name that perched on the tip of his tongue.

"Hey hey, you still with me?"

The warmth of Tony's voice pulled him out of the momentary daze. He blinked away a stray tear as fast as he could before facing the man.

"Anthony?"

The genius frowned at the use of his full name, but the frown melted away at the look on the demi-god's face.

"Take me to the ocean some day."

He didn't question the man, offering him a small smile.

"Sure."

The small ache in his chest soon faded away, the understanding in Tony's smile soothed Loki in a way he would never dare admit out loud. They continued walking in comfortable silence, the sounds of water splashing and children laughing growing louder as they approached the Sea Cliffs exhibit. Tony couldn't help but grin, Loki's green eyes wide in awe yet again as they met with an enormous Pacific Walrus. The thing was massive, eyes reduced to mere slits, its mouth covered in an insane amount whiskers. A small sound escaped Loki's throat, and Tony almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Did Loki just giggle?_

"Fascinating.. How could such a massive thing move with such grace under water?"

"Umm, I dunno, God- or Gods, are fair?"

Loki rolled his eyes at the genius, but settled for a childlike grin as they watched the walrus being fed, sucking bits of fish through a straw, much to the amusement of everyone. Tony didn't know which was cuter, the walrus using a straw or Loki looking like a big kid, probably going "ooh" and "ahh" in his mind. _Hmm. Loki, definitely_.

They passed by the penguins, cute little critters that Tony was fond of for some reason. Loki could see it in his brown eyes, a sparkle of mischief and fondness in them. He watched them with a little more interest, noting how some of them huddled close in pairs, the chatter endless amongst them as they waddled around.

"They're monogamous."

He raised a thin brow at the genius.

"Not all animals are. Well, mostly mammals aren't, but some birds are, and well I happen to think it's pretty cool. They find a mate and stick to them. When they decide to make babies, they take turns to keep them safe, unlike most animals where it's mostly the mothers who take all the crap of parenthood. Too bad some humans don't understand that concept.. Safe to say, even I could learn a lot from them."

The confession struck Loki in ways Tony couldn't imagine. His heart throbbed for the man in front of him. The man revealed very little of himself, and when he did, it always came as a surprise to Loki, just how similar they both were. The longing for a father's approval, even long after the urgency for it had passed, wanting to let someone in but too scared to break down walls that came in between, for fear of vulnerability, or the exposure of his imperfections.

What he didn't understand the most was how the genius seemed to not realize how his other traits far outshined his flaws, and they weren't something he needed to hide from the world. He placed a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder, bringing the man back to focus.

"I think _we all _could learn a lot from them. Come now, I want to see what these "Otter" look like."

ooooo

The sheer volume of the "Aww's" that filled the air was a good indication of their whereabouts. The sea otters were infamously cute, drawing much attention from curious kids, love struck teenage girls and amused adults. As they approached the exhibit Loki could see just why. They were incredibly adorable. Not only where they adorable, but they seemed to be highly intelligent and playful, retrieving colourful balls in exchange for food, whiskers twitching and tiny paws pawwing as they inspected the slippery offerings.

"Aww.."

Loki turned his attention to Tony, who was smiling gently, brown eyes slightly dazed as he watched two otters float by, away from the others, in their own little world as they held each others paw. They were sleeping soundly, their bodies close together as gentle waves rocked them back and forth lazily.

As if by instinct, Loki's hand found its way around Tony's, absentmindedly curling their fingers around each others.

Tony smiled sheepishly, pulling him closer.

"Sea otter kiss?"

Chuckling, the demi-god placed a gentle yet firm hand on the man's chest.

"Not in front of the children."

Tony groaned, but didn't stop the grin from spreading across his face.

For the moment, both were equally satisfied holding each others hand, grateful to simply stay afloat, side by side.


End file.
